Rage Comics
Rage Comics are series of web comics with characters, sometimes referred to as "rage faces", that are often created with simple drawing software such as MS Paint. The comics are typically used to tell stories about real life experiences, and end with a humorous punchline. It has become increasingly popular to create the comics using web applications often referred to as "rage comic generators" or "rage makers". History Origin The first amateur made comics date back to 2008 on 4chan's /b/ board with the introduction of FFFUUUU Rageguy 4-panes. As the name suggests, the comics' stories were mostly about circumstances that lead to anger or rage. While most "rage faces" are not used to express rage, the name has been used due to their Rage Guy origins. Spread In January 2009, Reddit launched the "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU" subreddit (widely known as "f7u12"). This allowed users to submit their own original rage comics, which resulted in the creation of a large number of new characters. Some of the earliest notable examples were the Everything went better than expected and Fuck Yea characters. A full catalogue of rage faces can be found in the Dan Awesome's Ragemaker site. Rage makers As a result of the popularity of rage comics and the need for an easier method for their creation, several "rage makers" have been developed. The most popular makers are the Memebase Ragebuilder and Dan Awesome's Ragemaker. EFLcomics On October 3rd, 2011, English instructor Scott Stillar created a subreddit titled "EFL comics" for his Japanese ESL students from the University of Tsukuba, Japan to learn english. On October 18th, 2011, a thread was posted to the r/bestof subreddit titled "Non-native speakers practice English using rage comics. Hilariously absurd" that linked directly to the EFLcomics subreddit and has received 2,908 up votes as of October 18th, 2011. The Daily Dot published an interview with Professor Stillar where he explains why he chose rage comics as a teaching tool on October 17th. "Rage comics are special because at their core they consist of well known faces or expressions which are meant to show universal emotions of varying degrees under a wide variety of circumstances." It was suspected that users may have started trolling the EFLcomics subreddit and a thread was posted titled "How to tell if user is actually Japanese, or just trolling" on October 17th. Advice animals Some ragefaces found their way to become successful Advice Animal-style image macros. The most successful examples are Forever Alone and Y U NO Guy. Generators can be found on QuickMeme and MemeGenerator. Terminology Le X Most rage comic creators tend to add a "le" at the beginning of a sentence which signifies an action or as a replacement for the word "the". Example usage is "le walking around the house" and "le browsing knowyourmeme". The origin of the usage of the "le" word in rage comics dates back to the early days of rage comics. Derp The "Derp" and "herp" are generally words used online to signify stupidity (see DERP). In rage comics, the words are used in two different ways. They can be used as placeholder expressions to unimportant dialogs or conditions and also to give names to characters in a comic: Like a boss/Determined The "Like a Boss" phrase is a reference to a music video by Lonely Island. In the context of rage comics, the phrase is used to mean "in a daring way". Sexytime In the context of Rage Comics, "sexytime" refers to the act of sexual intercourse Poorly drawn X Poorly drawn X is an snowclone usually used in rage comics to refer to poorly drawn objects. Category:Subculture Category:Comics